Yugi is a Diabetic!
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: When Pegasus decided to make the duel with Yugi a Shadow Game, after his mind switching technique, he seems to be growing weaker. While Pegasus takes this as Yugi dying from not being able to handle the pressures of the Shadow Game, Yugi's friends take it as Yugi losing blood sugar, because of the Shadow Game. Wait- YUGI SHOWS SIGNS OF BEING A DIABETIC IN CANNON? 0.0


**This is a one shot that just came into my mind that I never really thought about until recently. As some or most of you know Yugi is a diabetic. Now, this might not seem much and you're like ****_"yeah, we know that, because Kazuki Takahashi said so"_**** or ****_"yes, because Joey asked Yugi, if he needed his insulin"_**** BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT I have found two scenes where Yugi shows to be a diabetic that neither of us would've ever thought about unless we actually found out what kind of diabetic Yugi is and the symptoms of them. Then, we can reread and look closely at the story to catch these symptoms that are not from Death T. This will probably be short, but it's something for you fans to gasp and awe over. Enjoy and review please!**

Joey, Tea, Tristan and Ryou watched from afar of the duel commencing between Pegasus and Yugi. It seemed that Yugi was finally taking the lead with his _mind switching_ technique. Though, Pegasus mentioned something about a Shadow Game and the duel continued. This worried the four friends, watching their friend taking on the Duel Monsters creator in a Shadow Game.

The last time Yugi faced Pegasus in a Shadow Game resulted in his grandfather's soul being trapped in his camera. When Seto Kaiba played a Shadow Game against Pegasus, it resulted his soul being trapped inside a card. If Yugi lost this game, his soul might be trapped inside the Honor of the King's Left card. The stakes were high, and now beginning to grow even higher.

Yami took over, for the time being, since Yugi could not handle the pressure of providing energy to the monsters on the field. Even in a Shadow Game, this was normal, but the monsters were now bigger, due to the holographic box, meaning more energy was needed. Yami was able to handle this, since he had more Ba inside of him.

Pegasus summoned Dark Eyes Illusionist, then Yami glared, "I play Curse of Dragon and end my turn!"

Just when Pegasus was about to read Yami's mind, Yugi switched back to take his partner's place. The four friends noticed Yugi turned from bold and focused to a slightly meek version of it. Though, after a minute or two, he suddenly seemed to grow nervous. Sweat was pouring on Yugi's face as Yugi's breathing was slowly turning heavy.

"What's wrong with Yugi? It looks like he's in pain," Tristan wondered.

"Pegasus said it was a Shadow Game, but it looks the same as before. _What's going on?_" Joey asked in worry. All him and everyone else could see was Yugi and Pegasus dueling across from each other inside the duel box. They couldn't see what was happening in the Shadow Game, and this wasn't something they were used to. Usually, when Yami played Shadow Games, they would always seem obvious by the attacks or harm the opponents showed as results.

"They're in a world only _they_ can see. This is a Shadow Game," Ryou explained, having had experience with the evil spirit inside of him placing his victims in comas.

"We know it's a Shadow Game, but what is Pegasus doing to Yugi? He looks like his blood sugar is getting low again, but he got his shot right before dueling Mai!"

"Maybe that's what this Shadow Game is doing. Look at the size of those monsters! If a regular high school boy would have a hard time keeping those on the field, think of how much trouble it'd be for a _diabetic_," Ryou reminded Joey as Tea gasped her mouth with her hand.

Suddenly, Yami took over, since Pegasus had finished his turn. The friends sighed in relief, though still worried for their friend. He _had_ to attack Pegasus, charging into battle, without having time to the effect of Dark Eye Illusionist, since he didn't want Pegasus scanning his mind and reading his moves. Because of this, Pegasus was able to activate the effect of Dark Eye Illusionist and paralyze Curse of Dragon. On top of that, Pegasus used Black Illusion Ritual, tributing Dark Eye Illusionist and another monster from his hand, as tribute, to ritual summon Relinquish.

_"What the hell?"_ Tristan almost whispered as Relinquished sucked in Curse of Dragon inside a dark hole, which opened from the waist of Relinquished.

"Dark Magician, kill that thing!" Yami commanded as Dark Magician shot a dark energy blast, from its wand, at Relinquished before it shielded itself with its wings, showing Curse of Dragon fused within the wings. He was brought down to 400 life points.

"By absorbing an enemy monster, Relinquished gains its attack and defense. You also take the damage of your own monster," Pegasus explained as Yami clutched his teeth, almost seeming like he was cursing himself.

_"Damnit Yugi,"_ Joey almost whispered.

"My turn! Lord of sacrifices, use dark-eye magic!" Pegasus cried out as Relinquished's eye began to glow, paralyzing the Dark Magician. "Capture the magician with your eye and eat him, body and soul!" Relinquished sucked in Dark Magician with its black hole, fusing it with its wing shield.

Yami began to panic, wondering what he was going to do. He knew, if he didn't think of something quick, Pegasus would win this game and defeat him. At the same time, he also had to prevent Pegasus from reading his mind. The only way to do that was to switch minds with Yugi. Though, the problem came with how long Yugi would be able to sustain his monsters. There was one monster on the field, so it shouldn't be too big of a challenge.

Yami and Yugi switched again, Yugi sweating and panting again. The four friends never kept their eyes off him, watching his hand tremble as he drew his next card. Sweat was continually pouring, having to keep himself up by grasping onto the table. His eyes were also starting to grow heavy. His blood sugar was dropping fast, as if it was already at 70 or getting close to it's 60's.

_"I'll... play a card face-down..."_ Yugi muttered tiredly.

"Yugi, stop this!" Tea cried out frantically.

_"I play Fernal Imp... in defense mode..."_

Fernal Imp appeared in a defense position, Yugi's body trembling even more and his hand grasping onto his chest. Joey glared, shouting, "STOP THIS, YUGE! YOU CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! YOU'RE-"

"Illusion Black Magic!" Pegasus shouted as Relinquished attacked with Dark Magician's dark magic, destroying Fernal Imp, then Yugi gave in and passed out across the table.

"YUGI!" Everyone cried out. Yugi was looking pale and shaking, having rapid breathing. It also seemed like someone was shaking his body as well.

"It looks like the _'other Yugi'_... that useless roommate you share your body with... couldn't survive the Shadow Game. His soul is dead," Pegaus smirked as Joey stared at that man with unforgiving eyes.

"His soul is dead!?" Joey said in dark anger._ 'No way.'_ "YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH, PEGASUS! Yugi co'mon, wake up! Co'mon Yugi!" _'That son of a bitch! It's not fair! Yugi has diabetes! Pegasus is just taking advantage of Yugi's health condition! That's not fair, IT'S MURDER!'_

"We couldn't do anything to help him... all we could do was just stand here...! F**k!" Tristan cried, brimming tears from his eyes.

"Look!" Tea cried, pointing at Yugi, who was now up and angry. Yami had taken over Yugi's body once more, only he was more than furious.

"Pegasus... I... WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Yami cried out furiously.

"But, now that your other soul is gone, you can't do your _mind switch_ anymore. Do you still intend to keep dueling?" Pegasus asked with such a cocky smile across his face.

"There's no _game over_ as long as my heart still beats!"

_"Yugi... he's not dead yet,"_ Tea almost whispered in joy.

"But... didn't Pegasus say that Yugi's soul die?" Tristan asked.

"No, Yugi told me before that as long as one personality lives, the other one shall too. They both exist together or not at all."

"Then, that means our Yugi is still alive," Joey said joyfully.

"Yes... but he might be on the verge of dying."

_"Urg,"_ Joey glared, balling his fist. "Can't we help him somehow?"

_"I... I don't know..."_ Tea muttered.

"Maybe if we give him his glucagon, that should help Yugi alot," Tristan thought.

"Yes, but how can we give it to Yugi?" Tea asked. "It's not like we can just waltz down there, and interrupt their Shadow Game. The other Yugi said so himself. If we interrupt the Shadow Game, we'll be cheating. Pegasus has control over the Shadow Game, so Yami will be given a Penalty Game, if we interfere."

"But that son of a bitch was the one cheating in the first place by taking advantage of Yugi's health condition like that!" Joey shouted angrily.

"I doubt if Pegasus knew Yugi was a diabetic, or at least that type. Most usually think a diabetic has problems with high blood sugar, not low. Besides, it's not like he set up a personal hospital on the island," Tristan pointed out.

"It's still not fair! Every other major game or tournaments have some sort of medical support for those with medical conditions, so they can play a fair game!"

"Wait, that's it!" Ryou realized, facepalming himself. "Why didn't I think of this before!?"

_"What!?"_ Everyone asked, turning their attention to Ryou.

"Remember during Monster World, when my evil personality cheated with his dice rolling technique? Didn't the other Yugi perform the same move, since my other self was cheating this way, to make the game fair?"

"What are you saying?" Joey asked.

"I'm saying, maybe this is no different. You said other major games provide medical support for the player with medical conditions to make the game fair. Why _shouldn't_ this Shadow Game let us provide the same thing? We can provide Yugi with the medical support he needs to make the game fair."

"Ryou, that's BRILLIANT!" Tea cried out. She turned to Joey. "You got the glucagon!?"

"Yep, it's in Yugi's room. I'll go fetch it really quick!" Joey cried out, dashing through the door as the others dashed through the same door to make their way down the stairs to the duel box.

Joey was able to retrieve the glucagon and a shot needle. The gang made it to the door, which led to the duel box, and was guarded by two of Pegasus' bodyguards.

"You can't come in-" One of Pegasus' bodyguards stated before being cut off.

"Yugi has diabetes and needs his shot! He was starting to get sick a moment ago and fainted!" Tea cried out.

"I thought you claimed to have given him his medicine," the other guards said.

"We did, but that stupid shadow game your _boss_ is playing is weakening Yugi's blood sugar!" Tristan shouted.

"Well- wait, _low_ blood sugar?"

"Uh YEAH! What did you think it was!?"

"W-We thought diabetes meant having _high_ blood sugar?"

"Your fault for not looking into Yugi's medical records, dumbass!" Tristan snapped.

The guards didn't stop the kids from pushing them aside, and going through the door. They ran on their way to the duel box before going through an invisible portal, and finding themselves stumbling into a dark hallway with two doors across from each other. They almost tripped, gasping when seeing Yugi lying on the floor.

"Hurry!" Tea cried out, sitting Yugi's body up.

"Um... Shadows... we're not trying to cheat, we're just Yugi's medical support team!" Joey cried out nervously.

"Joey!?" Tea glared as Joey looked down and saw two dagger eyes.

"Oh... right..." Joey said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yugi was breathing heavily, sweat still pouring on his face. Joey got out the shot needle, then a tiny glass bottle, smaller than fingernail polish, with clear liquid inside. He stuck the needle through the top of the glass container, where the blue circle in the middle was, sucking up the liquid inside. Then, Tristan rolled up Yugi's shirt and Joey stuck the needle on Yugi's stomach, injecting the liquid into Yugi's body.

"There you go, buddy. Nice and easy," Joey said soothingly, after taking the needle out. Yugi was slowly beginning to breath a little easier.

Tea helped lift Yugi on his feet just as the gang noticed a light from all the way down the hall, which looked like the Eye of Horus.

**A/N: Yeah, bet ya didn't think about that, did ya? Yugi's little episode at Duelist Kingdom, during Pegasus' Shadow Game, was actually his blood sugar depleting. Have you noticed that Yugi's friends _intruded_ in a Shadow Game technically? With Shadow Games, you should NEVER cheat, unless the host cheats and, if the host cheats, you have to match the cheater with the cheating technique to make the game fair. Yugi's friends would not have been allowed to be involved in the Shadow Game, unless Pegasus did something unfair, which would make Yugi's friends' involvement fair. Because Yugi has diabetes, the Shadow Game conditions were a disadvantage to him compared to a normal average person. In other words, Pegasus cheated with more than just his Eye. Pegasus' Shadow Game would have to allow Yugi's friends to get involved, if he cheated by taking advantage of Yugi's medical condition. Pegasus, more than likely, didn't know Yugi had diabetes, since he seemed very surprised of his friends' involvement. For the most part, yes it was his fault for not looking a little deeper into the duelists' medical records. **

**Now, we all know Yugi has diabetes, but I was also able to find out what kind of diabetes. We know it's not type 2, so it HAS to be type 1, but type 1 diabetes can be _diabetic ketoacidosis_ or _hypoglycemia_. Yugi has hypoglycemia, which is a type of condition when your blood sugar is too low. Symptoms include Weakness, Feeling tired, Shaking, Sweating, Headache, Hunger, Feeling nervous or anxious, Feeling cranky, Trouble thinking clearly, Double or blurry vision, Feeling uneasy and Fast or pounding heartbeat. If blood sugar gets too low, you could faint, have siezers or go into a coma. These seem like the symptoms Joey would've mistaken for Yugi suffering the conditions of diabetes when Yugi was fighting against Yami's control during Death T, since he was sweating, breathing fast, and his heart was beating rapidly. This also happened during the Shadow Game against Pegasus, and he seemed to show mild signs of it when Duke's father dragged Yugi to the basement before the fire. Before Duke's father received a Penalty Game from Yami, Yugi was breathing heavily, sweating and panting. It could be, because Duke's father was almost choking him with the chain of the millennium puzzle, but he also had a hard time standing up after recovering. Yugi also shows he gets tired easily and he's very weak, compared to many peers his age. Also, if you think about it, Yugi doesn't eat or exercise much either. Kazuki Takahashi wasn't just _claiming_ Yugi to be a diabetic, he actually did show it through mild signs that we just chose to take as being normal, because Yugi does receive his medication from his friends. It's also required for family and friends to know the signs of low blood sugar (Death-T), how much food to give you (Burger World), when to call emergency for help, and how to inject glucagon into diabetic friend. This means that Tristan, Joey and Tea are required to know how much food Yugi can eat, and how to inject glucagon into him. They more than likely carry glucagon with them during Duelist Kingdom, Death-T, Battle City, and maybe even Millennium World. Yugi's friends aren't just cheerleaders, they're his medical support team too. Also, a diabetic with hypoglycemia have to take glucagon, not insulin (which Joey questioned Yugi, if he needed to take it), so... I don't know. Rather Kazuki made an error, which is understandable, or it was a mistranslation. Yugi only shows signs of a diabetic with low blood sugar problems, not high. If it was Jaden, that'd be a different story.**


End file.
